Fan Fiction
MagiMyst: The Story of Tsubasa and Vida MagiRanger vs Mystic Gorce By Emily N. Daniel Chapter 1 Tsubasa walked grudgingly behind his sister Urara, her husband Hikaru, his brother Kai, and Kai's girlfriend Yuka. What had started out as an investigation to find a "magical source" Hikaru sensed in the area had turned into a couples' retreat with Tsubasa as the fifth wheel. His other brother and sister, Makito and Houka, had remained in Japan with business of their own. Now Tsubasa was wondering if he should have done the same. "Isn't this town lovely?" Urara commented, arm in arm with Hikaru, "What a nice place to visit during our first trip to the states. What was this town called again?" "Briarwood, honey," Hikaru answered, smiling. "I sense magic in the area nearby, but am not quite sure where it's coming from exactly." Kai and Yuka were playfully giggling at silly jokes as usual. Tsubasa found it especially irritating today. It was the anniversary of losing his first true love. However, he didn't want to think about it. He looked forward to the night when he could rest his mind. Suddenly he heard music playing and turned his head. Across the street, there was a building called the Rockporium. "Hey, nice music!" Kai exclaimed and immediately took Yuka into his arms and started dancing with her. Tsubasa scowled, but no one noticed. "Hey, we should check it out," Urara said, leading Hikaru to the building. The others followed and they soon found themselves among a crowd of people in what appeared to be a music shop. "Hello and welcome to the Rockporium!" a guy with a thick Australian accent greeted them. "My name is Xander. If you gents and ladies need anything, just let me know." He grinned and winked at the girls, who just laughed. Tsubasa rolled his eyes. Who did this guy think he was? However, he shrugged it off and put some distance between the lovebirds and himself. He needed a breather, though in such a crowd that would be hard. At least it was easy to get lost though. He looked up and noticed the girl working the DJ table. She was slender with short black hair and a somewhat darker complexion, but not much more than his own. She was spinning records with such grace and precision that he couldn't help but be impressed. He also couldn't help but notice that she was kind of cute….actually, really cute…. "What are you looking at, big bro?" Kai had snuck up behind Tsubasa when he wasn't looking. He jumped and turned in shock. "I wasn't looking at anything!" Tsubasa could feel his cheeks turning pink. "Liar," Kai grinned and looked over at the girl. "Hmm, she is quite pretty, isn't she?" "What? That girl? Didn't notice," Tsubasa spit out a bit quicker than he meant to. "Again with the lies, brother," Kai chuckled, "Don't you think this would be a good opportunity for you? You're in a foreign country on vacation. If you can manage to snag a pretty girl while you're at it…." "We are NOT here on vacation," Tsubasa glared at him, "We are here to investigate the source of magic Hikaru is sensing. However, you all seem to have forgotten about that." "Lighten up, will you?" Kai replied, "You have been so moody since we got here, especially today. What's the deal?" "NOTHING IS THE DEAL, OKAY?!" Tsubasa exclaimed angrily. Suddenly he noticed people were staring at him, including the girl. His face now completely red, he turned and walked swiftly out of the building. Luckily no one followed him and he let out a long breath, trying to calm down. He could feel himself shaking. He hadn't meant to get that upset. His fingers found their way to the flask he kept in his back pocket, but he lifted them away before he could get tempted. No, now was not the right time…. "Excuse me?" he heard someone behind him. Tsubasa turned and found himself face-to-face with the short-haired girl who had been working the DJ table. Instantly, he could feel his face growing hot and his palms starting to sweat. "Are you okay?" the girl looked at him with concern. Tsubasa looked down. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you." Before he could stop himself, he gave a slight bow. The girl giggled. "I am Vida Rocca," she introduced herself. "I noticed you in the crowd." "Oh, yeah….sorry about that," Tsubasa apologized sheepishly. "No, not when you were yelling," Vida smiled, "I noticed you before that. Actually, I think you noticed me as well." Tsubasa looked back up finally. Up close, she was even more beautiful than he had noticed before. He wiped his palms on his pants and extended his hand. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Vida. I am Tsubasa Ozu." Vida took his hand, but instead of shaking it, she simply held it. She put her other hand on top, completely engulfing Tsubasa's. "Yes, it is nice, Tsubasa. You are not from around here, are you?" Tsubasa shook his head, his face burning at this point. "Well, why don't I show you around town tonight after I get off of work?" "Well, I am here with my family…." Tsubasa started to say. "Then they can come too," Vida let go of his hand and signaled him to follow her back inside. "I think I know who you came with. They are wearing jackets much like yours, correct? Just different colors?" Tsubasa nodded and let her continue to lead the way. Another girl with long brown hair called out, "Vida, they want an encore at the DJ table!" "Okay, Madison!" Vida called back, "Well, sweetie, I guess I will meet your family tonight." "Okay," Tsubasa bid her farewell and rejoined his family. Later on, back at the hotel, he was beginning to get nervous. He watched the seconds tick by…tick…tock…until he thought he might go bonkers. It was almost time to meet up with Vida and he felt conflicted. While he really liked her, it almost felt like he was betraying the love he still held for Mamiya Rei, a singer whom he had met only after her death. Her spirit had been used by a Siren monster to lure victims in to their doom with her voice. She had spared Tsubasa, who later fought the monster and freed Rei from its hold. However, their romance could not continue as she was not part of the physical world anymore. Her spirit crossed over, leaving Tsubasa heartbroken. He understood, but that did not make it any easier. Slowly, his fingers once again traced their way down to the flask in his back pocket. Should he? Chapter 2 An hour later, Vida was waving down the family as they headed back to the Rockporium. "Hey, you all! Thanks for coming. I hope you are ready for some fun!" "Fun's my middle name!" Tsubasa laughed, then took Vida's hand and kissed it softly. "My lady…" Urara and Hikaru looked at each other. Kai simply rolled his eyes. Yuka giggled. "Tsubasa, who knew you were such a lady's man?" "Yeah, who knew…" Hikaru said, taking Urara's arm. He then smiled. "Vida, thank you so much for having us. It is our first time to this country, so this is all new to us. We are glad to have you as our guide." Vida, whose cheeks were tinted pink, replied, "No problem…" Her eyes were transfixed on her hand, which Tsubasa continued to hold. "Yes, anyway…" Hikaru piped up, "Where are we heading to tonight?" "I thought we'd get some dinner and then head out to this new dance club," Vida answered, slowly taking her hand out of Tsubasa's, "I hope that sounds okay." "It's okay with me! You know this place best!" Tsubasa sounded almost giddy as he and the others followed Vida to a nearby restaurant. They sat down to a quite American meal of cheeseburgers and fries. "I know it's nothing fancy, but I enjoy it here. It's got quality food and it's quaint," Vida explained, "Not too noisy, so we can all talk and get to know each other." Tsubasa smiled and took Vida's hand under the table. Vida blushed, but went on, "So what brings you all to the United States, especially here to Brairwood? There's nothing that special about this place." "I disagree," Tsubasa chimed in, squeezing Vida's hand a bit. Vida blushed harder. "We are here to investigate a finding," Hikaru told her, "There is something in this town that has peaked our interest. Unfortunately, I cannot go further into discussion about it." "Oh, well, that's okay," Vida said, "but if you guys need my help with anything, I will be more than happy to." Urara swallowed a bite of her burger and said, "Well, we appreciate it, Vida. You have been so kind to us." Kai and Yuka were feeding each other fries and giggling as usual. However, their behavior did not faze Tsubasa this time. He was far too preoccupied with something else. As they left the restaurant, Tsubasa walked close to Vida. "You smell nice," he said softly. "Oh, thanks," Vida replied, "It's a new perfume called Sweet Memory." Suddenly, Tsubasa's eyes became glazed and he stumbled. "Whoa there!" Vida caught him, "Are you okay?" "Yes, fine…now that I am with you," he grinned, almost stupidly. Vida smiled back, though her eyes were full of concern. Hikaru caught up to them, the others closely behind. "Tsubasa," Hikaru shook his head, "You aren't feeling well again, are you?" "I am fine, Hikaru," Tsubasa hiccupped. "Oops, excuse me." "Maybe we should save the dance club for another time," she sighed, but Tsubasa put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I am fine, really," he promised, "Let's go dancing. If you are as graceful as you are at the DJ table, I am sure that you make a fine dancer." Chapter 3 At the dance club, the crowd was full of people and the music was booming. "Well, this is it!" Vida yelled over the music, "You want to dance or maybe get a drink?" "A drink sounds great!" Tsubasa answered. He choked as Hikaru grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind. "Excuse us, Vida," Hikaru said, "Tsubasa and I need to be alone for a moment." He dragged Tsubasa to the restroom and threw him against the wall. "Hey, what was that for?" Tsubasa snapped. Hikaru glared at him. "You know perfectly well what that was for. You took that potion again, didn't you?" Tsubasa replied, "What do you care?" "You know what that potion does to you!" Hikaru exclaimed angrily. "You act stupid as hell. Vida is going to think you have a drinking problem or something!" "I can handle myself just fine!" Tsubasa retorted, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful woman waiting for me." He reached for the doorknob, but missed and fell forward, hitting his head on the door. Scowling, he opened it and left. Hikaru sighed and followed. "You guys okay?" Vida asked as they approached. "Great! Forget the drink! Let's dance!" Tsubasa grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Busting out the best moves he could, he danced alongside Vida, who proved to be as graceful as he'd predicted. He felt his cheeks growing hot. He couldn't tell if it was him or the room getting warmer. He looked at Vida, but noticed that suddenly there were two of her dancing beside him. His vision was getting blurry and his head was spinning. He bolted for a chair by the bar, leaving Vida behind. Sitting down, he put his head down, trying his best to fight the feelings that were washing over him. He needed more of the potion, but he couldn't drink it in front of everyone. He started to head to the restroom, but Hikaru once again stopped him, this time by grabbing his jacket sleeve. "I don't think so, Tsubasa," he said sternly and pulled, causing Tsubasa to land on the chair beside him. "You're just going to have to deal. Here comes Vida. Get it together." Vida came up, staring at Tsubasa with concern. "Are you sick or something?" she asked, "You've been acting funny all night." Tsubasa swallowed hard and said, "Maybe it's time to head back to the hotel. As soon as we get outside, I am sure the fresh air will clear my head." "I will escort you," Vida offered. The others decided to stay, so Tsubasa and Vida left together. He wondered if it was just to give him time alone with Vida, but either way he appreciated it. During the walk back, Tsubasa began to feel better, but the memories were coming back. He didn't want to blow it with Vida, but felt he may already have. His hands in his pockets, he kept his head down as they walked. That's when he felt an arm wrap around his. He looked up and saw Vida staring at him smiling. "You didn't blow anything," she reassured him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked in amazement. "I could just tell," she laughed, "Besides, we all have bad days. I am not one to judge." Tsubasa grinned. "You really are a cool girl, you know that?" "Thank you" Vida said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. Tsubasa took his free hand and lifted her head up, laying a kiss upon her lips. She returned the kiss with a passion. Suddenly, the world melted away and it was only the two of them there. They embraced each other and kissed again. It was amazing, but in the back of his mind Tsubasa felt guilt. Reality snapped back in and he pulled away. Vida stood there, her face pink. "Why did you stop?" she asked. "Um…well…we're in public," he said, not knowing how to tell her what really happened. Was he betraying Rei? Rei would want him to be happy, but was this the right thing to do? "Let's just keep walking for now," he took her hand and before long they were back at his hotel. "Is this goodnight?" Vida asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Tsubasa sighed and, putting his thoughts of Rei aside, replied, "It doesn't have to be. Stay with me tonight. I could use the company." Vida smiled and nodded. "Okay then. I will stay." Chapter 4 Tsubasa woke up, feeling better than he had in a while. He looked over at Vida, who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good morning," he whispered to her. Vida slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning to you as well." Tsubasa got out of bed and got dressed. "Let's go get some breakfast." Vida smiled and nodded. An hour later, they sat at the table of a local diner, having a meal of bacon and eggs. Vida picked at her food. "Is something the matter," he asked. "I am wondering if I am having a dream and hoping not to wake up," she answered, slightly embarrassed. "Does that sound weird?" "Not at all," he answered and took her hands, "I promise this is a dream you will not awake from. Here, I want to show you something." From his pocket, he took a four-leaf clover he carried around at all times. He turned Vida's hand over and place it on her palm. Wrapping her fingers around it, he looked at her and grinned. "Open your hand," he told her. Vida did just that and was shocked by what she saw. In place of the clover was a beautiful pink butterfly. It fluttered off into the air. Vida stared at Tsubasa. "You're…you're magical too?" Tsubasa was taken aback by her reaction. "Magical too? What do you mean?" Vida looked around and leaned in, "I can perform magic too. I am a Mystic Force power ranger." Tsubasa didn't know what to say for a moment, but then replied, "I am a Magiranger back at home. My whole family are magirangers. My parents are heavenly saints. We came here in search of a magical source Hikaru sensed in this area. I think you may just be that very source. Are there other…power rangers…besides yourself?" "My sister is one," Vida explained, "So are my friends Chip, Xander, and Nick. There are others as well." She looked at him, thinking. "Perhaps I can give you more answers still…." Chapter 5 "This tree is the gateway to the magical realm and to Root Core," Vida showed him. It was right across the street from the Rockporium. "Here, take my hand." Tsubasa did and together they stepped into the tree. Almost instantly, they were in a strange-looking wooded area. Tsubasa could already sense the magic of the place. "This is amazing," Tsubasa said, looking around. He could see a waterfall, hear birds calling, and smell the dew on the grass below them. It was like his senses were heightened in this place. Vida took out her phone. Tsubasa noticed it was the same as his own. She recited a spell and suddenly a glider much like his own at home appeared before them. This is too weird, he thought to himself. He sat behind Vida and together they flew towards a huge tree in the center of the forest. "Welcome to Root Core," Vida said. They got off the glider and went inside. The interior appeared larger than the tree looked like it could hold. The windows were stained glass and a large book stood on a podium nearby. Suddenly, there was crash. Tsubasa looked over and saw pots and pans flying everywhere. "Oopsies!" a voice cried. Out of the room stumbled a young woman with blonde curls down past her shoulders. Vida laughed. "Tsubasa, this is Clare." Clare walked up to him, her face red with embarrassment. "Hi, Tsubasa," she greeted him. "You'll have to excuse my niece, sir," another voice called from the other side of the room. He turned and saw a slightly older woman. She had a thin face and long red curls. "I am Udonna. We've been expecting you, young man." "Expecting me?" Tsubasa reacted with surprise, "but how?" "We can use Divination much as you can," Udonna explained. "It foretold of magic in the area that is much like our own. In fact, almost exactly. You are a magiranger, correct?" Tsubasa nodded. "Well, we think that you just happen to be our Japanese counterparts." Vida turned to Tsubasa and grinned. "This is so cool! We have more in common than I ever dreamed! I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Tsubasa smiled and took out his phone. "Magi magi magiro!" he called out and suddenly he was decked in his yellow magiranger outfit. Vida cried out in shock. "It's just like Chip's! Okay, my turn. Magical source, mystic force!" Vida was now wearing her pink mystic ranger outfit. "Just like my sister, Houka's…" Tsubasa couldn't believe it. "We are exactly the same! This is amazing!" Another entered the room. "Hey, Chip. Hey, Vida." he greeted the two rangers. Vida laughed. "This isn't Chip, Daggeron." The two of them powered down and Daggeron looked over at Tsubasa. "So, you must be what Udonna sensed," he looked over at her and she nodded. "He and his family have powers just like ours," Udonna said, "I think that is what is attracting the monsters popping up lately." "Monsters?" Vida looked at Tsubasa, concerned. "What kind of monsters?" "They almost seem like mutations of sorts," Daggeron explained, "They look a lot like wolves but bigger and fierce. They may be werewolves, but I have never seen ones that looked like they do." "Well, if we are the ones attracting them, we will help you defeat them," Tsubasa told them, "I will gather my family and we can fight them together." "Yes, and I will get the others," Vida volunteered. "We will kick their sorry butts to the curb!" Chapter 6 "So that is what I was sensing," Hikaru replied after Tsubasa explained the situation. "I can't believe there are others here just like us!" Urara exclaimed. "I think it's cool!" Kai interjected, "Twice the ranger power! Those wolf things don't stand a chance!" Yuka smiled and took Kai's arm, "My big, strong hero." "We must leave straight away," Hikaru told them, "We have to take care of this problem, plus I would like to see this Root Core place for myself." Together, they went to the tree by the Rockporium. Vida was already there with group of people. They turned and stared at them. "You must be the magirangers," one of the guys said, "I am Nick, the red Mystic ranger." "So, you are my counterpart!" Kai took Nick's hand and shaked it vigorously. "I am the red Magiranger. This is Yuka, my girlfriend. We also have Hikaru, who is the Magishine magiranger. Urara is the blue magiranger. Finally, Tsubasa here is the yellow magiranger." "My twin!" a red-headed guy chuckled and patted Tsubasa on the shoulder. "My name is Chip. Vida told me all about you. Lucky guy!" Tsubasa looked at him, then at Vida. He smiled. "Yes, I am lucky." He recognized the other two as Vida's sister, Madison, and the guy who originally greeted them at the Rockporium, Xander. "Thanks for coming to help us," Xander said, "We really appreciate it. By the way, I am the green Mystic ranger. Madison here is the blue one. We welcome you to the family." Madison nodded in agreement. "Thank you," Hikaru grinned, "It is truly amazing to meet others like ourselves. However, we don't have much time. I have a feeling that those creatures are getting close." "And we don't want them coming here to Briarwood either," Nick took Madison's hand and together they disappeared into the tree. The others followed. They walked through the forest towards Root Core, but Hikaru looked like something was troubling him. "What is it, Hikaru?" Tsubasa asked him. "It's nothing," Hikaru assured him, "Just sensing danger…an evil presence…stronger than I imagined. Tsubasa gulped. He knew if Hikaru was troubled that this was a real threat. Suddenly a howl pierced the air. All of them froze in their tracks. "They are nearby. Be prepared." There was a noise in the bushes ahead of them. Slowly, a pack of wolf creatures appeared out of them. They were more vile and disgusting than Tsubasa had imagined. Teeth stood jagged out of their mouths, drool dripping from them. Their faces were the only things not covered in patchy fur. They appeared to have spikes for horns and their eyes were white and milky. The best way to describe them was mutant zombie wolves. They stood as tall as they were. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Daggeron and Udonna came running up behind the rangers. "We managed to keep them away from Root Core with a protection spell," Udonna told then, "However, they have been causing destruction and chaos in the forest. Half of it is destroyed and burning. We have to stop them!" "Then it's time!" Hikaru said. He looked at the others and they nodded. "Magi Magi Magiro!" "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Together, the Magirangers and Mystic Force Rangers charged into the pack of wolves, fighting them as best they could. Capes and fur were flying everywhere. Tsubasa lost sight of Vida in the crowd and was suddenly knocked over by one of the wolves. Hitting his head on a tree, his vision went blurry. However, that didn't stop him from seeing a flash of pink dart in front of him. "Vida," he muttered. She was protecting him. However, she was suddenly yanked back, her arm in the jaws of another wolf. "Tsubasa, help me!" Vida cried as she was dragged away from him. Tsubasa snapped out of it and got up, but found he couldn't move from his spot. A searing pain shot up his leg. He looked down and saw that he too was caught in the jaws of a wolf. "Damn it! Let go!" he tried to free himself, but the wolf had other ideas. Tsubasa lost his footing and was being dragged away from Vida. She was crying and reaching out for him with her free arm. No, he thought, I am not going to lose her like I lost Rei. Putting his boxing skills to use, he landed a fierce sucker punch on the wolf's jaw. The creature immediately let go and retreated. Tsubasa staggered to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain, and ran to Vida's side. A good right hook later and she was free. However, her arm was bleeding. He took his cape off and wrapped it around the wound. "Thanks, babe," Vida smiled. However, her smile quickly vanished. "Tsubasa, you're hurt too...and you're growing fur!" It was true. Around the wound, fur was starting to appear. "They really were werewolves." Her face grew pale. "Vida, I am sorry I got you in this mess," Tsubasa said, "If you hadn't tried to protect me, that beast wouldn't have gotten to you. Now we're both hurt." Vida just laughed. "I would do it all again. I love you, Tsubasa." Tsubasa also chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too, Vida. I guess if I am going to have to be a werewolf, I couldn't ask for a better companion." They held each other and watched as the others took out the werewolves. Eventually, they were defeated. However, Tsubasa and Vida were slowly turning into the very creatures that had just been vanquished. "Tsubasa! Vida!" Urara shouted as they ran up to them. "What happened? Are you okay?" "Okay for a couple of soon-to-be werewolves," Tsubasa told her as he held on tight to his lover. "Oh, you silly boy," Udonna sighed, a smile crossing her lips, "We are bound to have a cure for you. Besides, I hear you are quite the potion maker. We have all the ingredients you could possibly need back at Root Core." Epilogue A while later, as promised, Tsubasa and Vida were back to their normal selves. The others cheered and the two embraced. That's when Tsubasa pulled a move that even took him by surprise. He got down on one knee and took Vida's hand. The room filled with more cheer as he proposed to his new love. Vida nodded, tears spilling down her face as Tsubasa slipped the special ring he always wore onto her finger, showing that he promised to protect her for the rest of his life as she has protected him. The wedding was held not long afterwards and the rest of Tsubasa's family came to celebrate with them. However, Tsubasa had some news for them after the ceremony. "You sure you and Vida don't want to live with us in Japan?" Urara asked, her eyes filled with tears both from the wedding and from the announcement. "We have decided to remain here, but we will visit," Tsubasa assured them, "Besides, during this fragile time in Vida's life, I don't want to take her away from her family." "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. Vida smiled. "I am pregnant." Almost nine months later, Tsubasa and Vida's daughter entered the world. The new mom held her close. Tsubasa, tears of joy streaming down, kissed them both. "So, what should we name her?" he asked his wife. Vida looked at him and answered, "Rei."